a special day
by knight warrior
Summary: do you believe at LOVE AT FIRST LOVE? Well in this story it did exist.. Enjoy... :)


A SPECIAL DAY

I am Kuga Natsuki, 17 yrs of age when I finally found out that I was falling in love with a girl named Fujino Shizuru. She was so beautiful, a famous girl here in Fuuka Academy, she's also the Student Council President. And it's impossible to talk with her alone. That's why I'm dreaming of her right now here in flower garden.

Every recess time I always go here, to breathe some fresh air and of course, dreaming of Shizuru.

There was a time when I decided to draw her beautiful face, so that I can watch her alone. I'm in the middle of that time when she interrupted me.

My heart beats faster and I quickly hide my drawing when she came forward.

"Hi," Shizuru greeted.

"H-Hello President," I replied shyly and I get blush when she give me a sweet smile.

"What's your name?"

"K-Kuga.. Natsuki."

"A beautiful name."

"T-Thank you," _'I meant it she's so beautiful when you are near, so close to her.'_

"You're welcome, by the way I'm Fujino Shizuru," then handed her hand.

"I already know you," and I accepted it. Her palm was so warm, her hand was so soft and smooth. I didn't expect it, truly.

"So I was famous here."

"You didn't know?"

"I just didn't notice and besides I'm busy, remember I'm the Student Council President, no time for everything."

"You're busy, but why you're here?"

"I wanted to breathe some fresh air I feel tired, you?"

"We're just the same."

"But it's class hour."

"Oh man I forgot, the reason why I'm here cause our teacher wants me to go out."

"But why?"

"I slept," I answered shyly.

"Ara…"

"This was not the first time."

"You're silly."

"Yeah," I said while I'm blushing.

"You know what I like you."

My eyes widened when I heard it from her_, 'she likes me.' _ "t-thank you President."

"Shizuru. Call me Shizuru."

"But it's not right."

"You have my permission and besides we're friends right?"

"Yeah." This was great, we're friends now. I will never forget this day.

After that day, we kept talking privately. We're open for each other. We became close. I didn't expect it and it was my dream before, to be w/ Shizuru's side. But I keep falling for her, deeply. This was the thing she didn't know and I'm afraid if she knew it, I don't want our friendship end just because of what I felt for her. And I knew, I could never hide it forever.

It was December 19 when we first met and that moment I didn't know it was her birthday. But when the another December 19 came, I gave her a gift she like. We're 3 years now, I mean 3 years became bestfriend. It was her birthday now and I decided I will tell her, my feelings for her, whatever it takes. I wasn't ready for my confession when she embrace me behind.

"Hi Natsuki."

"Hello Shizuru."

"You're okay?" and sit beside her.

"Yeah I'm okay, by the way, here," and handed the box w/ a wrapper.

"What is this?"

"It's my gift, happy birthday."

"You remember?"

"Of course I do, it's your birthday too when we first met and became friends, remember? Here in flower garden."

"Yeah, I never forget that day."

'_Oh how much I love her,' _ "here's another one," and handed the another gift box.

"It's too much Natsuki."

"No, it's not, but.. before you open it, there's something I want to tell you."

"And what is it?"

God help me, "I hope, we're still friends, after you heard this."

"I'm getting nervous Natsuki."

"Me too..," and I deeply breathe and took a gulp then said, "it's been 4 yrs., when I.. felt this, it's impossible but I can't help it."

"Just continue."

Then I held her both hands and I look into her eyes, "I... love you Shizuru." I saw her reaction, she was shock and my heart beats faster, "it was wrong and forbidden, I know, you're too high for me, but I don't care, I was falling in love with you.. I'm sorry.. I felt this for you.. I hope we're still friends and you didn't hate me..," I didn't hear a word from her so I continue, "it's okay.. Shizuru, I accept it, just.. don't forget how much I love you.. and don't worry neh? I'm still here for you..," I can't continue when she kiss me on my lips. I didn't expect it, but I like it. Her lips was soft and tasty. She smiled when our lips parted, it was a smack but it's okay. I don't know why she smiled, but when she help my both cheek I already knew what is it and I'm glad.

"I love you too Natsuki, me too, I was falling in love with you too, I don't want to lose you, don't leave me, I love you so much."

I was so glad cause she accept my feelings for her. It was my day, our special day.

"Don't worry my love, I will never leave you, I promise."

"I love you Natsuki."

"I love you too Shizuru," and I gently kiss her and she gladly accept it.

… …


End file.
